Always and Never
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: Rizza Cullen's human life was shrouded in shadows she couldn't break through. the two years leading up to her turning and her family's slaughter was something she could not remember no matter what she did. When Alice enlists her to go to Volterra with her and Bella everything comes to light. And Alec finds the girl he'd mourned for, for nearly a century is very much alive...
1. La Tua Cantante

**This is a drabble really, NO FLAMES. They will be reported and deleted. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Hope that maybe you might like it.**

* * *

Rizza in her years as a vampire had never stepped foot in Italy, though it was the country her father was from the girl had never quite made it there. She'd always intended in tracing her routes and visiting the places (if they still stood) in Rome her father had spoken to her about as a child before his death and her turning.

There were parts of her human life that were complete holes like the two years coming up to her turning, when she first awoke after being rescued by Carlisle who unfortunately had not turned her but found her writhing in pain in her house in New Orleans she didn't know or remember anything. It took her six months to remember basic things, her name being the first which by then she'd invented a new identity and it didn't suit her anymore so she kept the nickname 'Rizza' she'd created though as it seemed it did almost sound like a nickname for her name, like calling someone called Samantha 'Sam.' After that came her age, her birthday…

Slowly but surely she began to remember her mortal life but there was much she still could not recall.

But…

She did not think she'd come to Italy on a rescue mission to stop her brother Edward from basically signing his death warrant revealing himself to humans within Volterra because of his belief that Bella was dead….

And that's how they ended up here in Volterra Italy.

Alice broke the lock on the side door and entered the hallway to Bella, Edward, Felix and Demetri.

"Come on guys." She smiled. "It's the festival."

A light gush of wind and a painting rattled against the wall and a girl appeared leaning against it. "We wouldn't want to make a scene right." She asked putting her hood down and Edward smiled lightly as the sight of his two adopted sisters.

"We wouldn't." Felix agreed and then…she came down the hall.

"Enough." The petit blond said and Rizza zoomed to stand on the other side of Bella as she approached.

"Jane." Edward whispered.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." Was all she said before turning around again and this time Edward followed.

Bella looked a bit confused but Alice whispered. "Just do what she says."

And Rizza brought up the rear both Volturi guards walking behind her.

They entered the elevator in silence Rizza standing close to the back hands in her pockets yarning for the door to open.

And it did, into a lobby. Where a human receptionist greeted them.

Rizza shook her head and absently played with the single drop angel wing earring that hung from a stud that connected onto a chain and hoop, the hoop connected to the side of her left ear while the right was double pierced on her ear lobe with two diamonds. She usually played with it when she was uneasy.

"Is she human?" Bella asked referring to the receptionist.

"Yes."

"Does she know?"  
"Yes."

"Then why does she….she wants to be?" Bella said as it dawned on her, the human wanted to be a vampire.

"And so she will be." Demetri stated.

"Or desert." Jane said.

The blond vampire opened the double doors that led into the throne room, a large dome and sitting up on a marble platform you had to climb a few steps to get too sat three men on thrones.

"Sister. They send you out for one and you return with three…and a half. Such a clever girl."

Rizza's eyes automatically narrowed, cocky asshole…

She looked at him. Okay, really hot cocky asshole…

Really familiar cocky asshole…

Where the…

"What a happy surprise." She looked away from him and too the man who stood up from the middle throne smiling like a mad man (that he was.) and coming towards them. "…Bella is alive after all. Isn't…that wonderful? I love a happy ending!" He took Edward's hand. "They are so rare."

Alice and Rizza exchanged a look.

"La tua cantante." Aro whispered and Rizza's eyes snapped up at the Italian. _'Your singer…'_

She'd heard it once before…but where…

"You're blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?" Aro asked.

"It's not without difficultly." Edward replied stiffly.

"Yes." Aro lightly chuckled. "I can see that…"  
"Aro can read any thought I've ever had. With one touch." Edward told Bella and his siblings he retracted his hand. "And now you know everything. So get on with it." He told him.

"You are quite a soul reader yourself." Aro replied slowly ignoring his request. "Though you can't read Bella's thoughts…" He said turning his gaze to meet the humans. "Fascinating."  
He took a step back. "I would love to see it. Are you an exception to my gifts as well?" He wondered out loud. He offered her his hand. "Would you do me the honour?"

Slowly Bella gave him her hand and he clasped it. His eyes widened.

"Interesting…heh….I see nothing…" He said. "I wonder…" He said turning to face his brothers and his guard. "Let us see if she's immune to all our powers?" He smiled. "Shall we Jane?"  
"No!" Edward rushed forward.

"Pain." Jane said and he fell to the floor.

Sheer agony retched on his face as he crumpled to the floor.

"Stop! No please stop!"

Alec moved to try and stop Bella but the human found herself being flipped over the shoulder of a younger looking immortal Cullen and Alec found himself staring into the eyes of a fifteen year old vampire who stared in total defiance at him.

He sucked in an unneeded breath. "Melarisa?"

And that's when everything clicked, horror dawned in her eyes.

"Alec?"

* * *

**READ ME! READ ME! READ ME! READ ME!**

**So really this was just an experiment. I'm a total Volturi fangirl and recently re-watched the movies when I was sick and on holiday in America and couldn't figure out how to work the remote and it was the thing on the channel the TV went to when I turned it on so I was all…okay…**

**And I was unable to get this idea out of my head since then.**

**So blame my weird sickness and a TV Channel who put on a Twilight Saga marathon…**

**So again no flames and please review!**


	2. Vote

**I still don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"You're alive…" He whispered his hand reaching up to touch her cheek and quick as lightning a hand shot up and threw his down.

Rizza had went from shock to pure rage in thirty seconds flat, everything was rushing back to quickly and for a girl who didn't have a good temper at the best of times this was enough to send her spiralling into madness.

"Where the hell were you?" She hissed.

"Melarisa..."  
"Melarisa's dead." She told him bluntly and took a step back.

In all this time Edward was still under Jane's 'spell' while Bella now being restrained by Demetri shouted and pleaded for her to stop.

"Jane." Aro said.

"Master?" The blond asked releasing Edward from her hold.

"Go ahead my dear."

Her gaze turned to Bella. "This gaze may hurt just a little." She said.

Rizza watched with wide eyes as Bella…

Just stood there.

Jane's little sadistic smile turned into a frown as her powers didn't work.

Rizza's mouth turned up into a smirk.

Aro started to laugh. Loudly. Creepily…

"Remarkable! She propounds us all….so, what to do with you now?" He asked.

"You already know that you're going to do Aro." Marcus whispered.

"She knows too much." Caius said. "She's a liability."  
Aro sighed. "That's true…..Felix."

Edward was up in a flash pushing her behind him and charged at Felix.

Alice moved but Demetri caught her.

Rizza sped as well but Alec caught her and clasped her throat, as he squeezed the sunglasses came off and her pupils started to dilate.

"Do not let her make eye-contact." Aro ordered softly in their direction and Alec jerked her head forward none to gently and held her throat tighter to stop her from looking up.

He cringed the barest bit as he felt her marble like skin slightly crack at his grip so he loosened it.

"Son of a bitch…" She muttered.

He chuckled. "Same old Melarisa."  
"Melarisa's dead." She told him again. "A century passes very slowly and people change when they can't remember part of their human lifetime." She snarled.

Her eyes widened as Felix defeated Edward making him kneel in front of the Volturi about to rip his head off.

"PLEASE! DON'T! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Bella screamed. "Kill me! Kill me! Not him!"  
Aro turned to her and began to walk towards the human. "How extraordinary. You would give up your life for someone like us?" Aro asked. "A vampire…a soulless monster?"

"Y-You don't know…a thing about, his soul."  
She couldn't help it her eyes darted up to find him already looking down. It didn't even occur to her to use her ability at that point. Their eye contact did not go unnoticed but it did go unaddressed.

Aro spoke slowly in a language that was not Italian and Rizza thought maybe it was Latin. "This is a sadness." He said after a few more moments.

He looked at Edward. "If only for your intention to give her immortality." He went to strike.

"Wait!" Alice shouted. "Bella will be one of us." She told him quickly. "I've seen it. I'll change her myself."

Aro turned to her and held out his hand, Demetri let her go and she walked to him taking off on of her leather clothes and giving him her hand.

"Memorizing….to see what you have seen. Before it has happened." He said softly.

He went back to Bella and ran a hand down her face. "You're gifts…will make for an intriguing immortal…_Isabella_…" He turned away. "Go now!" He said and Felix released Edward the same time Alec (reluctantly) let Rizza got who instantly picked up her sunglasses that thankfully hadn't broken and placed them on before joining her siblings and Bella.

"Let us be done with this." Marcus whispered standing up. "Heidi will arrive any minute….thank you for your visit." He told them softly.

"And we would advise that you follow through on your promise soon… the Volturi do not offer second chances."

They turned instantly to leave. "Goodbye my young friends!" Aro said and Rizza looked back briefly to find Alec watching her ever move.

She blinked once and turned back and followed her siblings and Demetri who was assorting them out the door.

"He's mourned for you for nearly a century." Demetri told her.

"Go to hell." She replied.

They passed an alluringly beautiful woman; even for a vampire who led in a group of tourists. "Nice fishing Heidi."

"Yes they do look rather juicy." She replied to the tracker.

"Save some for me." He told her in passing.

They hadn't fully made it out when the screaming started and Bella stopped.

"Don't look back." Rizza told her as Edward and Alice pushed her along.

-FORKS WASHINGTON-

Rizza sat in her room in Forks journals thrown all over her room, pictures she'd drawn ripped off the walls, her hands clutching her head.

Those holes in her memory were now slowly being filled up, Alec, Demetri, a mission, New Orleans, a rogue, killing, her father's speakeasy, party, meeting, infatuation, discovery, kiss, conversations, promises, his departure, his oath to return….

Then nothing, she still couldn't remember how she'd ended up a vampire and right now she was pretty sure Alec didn't turn her, Carlisle didn't either…

So who the fuck did?

Years of rebuilding herself, trying to convince herself not remembering those pieces of her human life didn't matter….Alice couldn't remember any of hers right…? Well all that trying was destroyed by that stupid boy.

That stupid, totally hot, powerful, vampire boy who swore he'd return when she was sixteen and turn her all those years ago…

Focus Rizza.

He was apart of you're life then.

He's after practically ruining it now….

Jasper knocked twice on her bedroom door. "It's time."

She joined the family downstairs as Bella addressed the Cullen's.

"You all know what I want. And I know how much I'm asking for. The only thing I can think of for it to be fair...is to just vote."

"Bella you don't know what you're talking about…"  
"Just…shut up…" She told him quickly. "Alice?" Bella asked first.

"I already consider you my sister!" She exclaimed walking over Bella and hugging her. "Yes!"

"Thank you."  
"I vote yes." Jasper said instantly. "It would be nice…not to kill you all the time."  
"Huh…" Bella nodded.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie said. "I'm really sorry to both of you about how I've acted and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself." Rosalie told her. "And I wish that there would have been someone to vote no for me." She explained. "So no."

"I vote hell yeah!" Emmett said walking over to Bella lifting her up and spinning her around. "So we can pick a fight with the Volturi some other way!" He grinned as he let her go.

"I already consider you apart of the family. So; yes." Esme smiled.

"Why are you doing this to me? You know what this means." Edward spoke softly from the stairs.

"You chose not to live without her." Carlisle told him. "Which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." He said.

Rizza walked toward her. "Due to recent events…I now know I was once in your shoes and I still don't know what happened but I do know I missed out on the chance to be turned by someone who loved me….so I vote yes." She told Bella and they briefly hugged before Rizza disappeared into her room.

For once in her immortal life she wished she could just…sleep.

Sleep; and escape the outside world for just a moment.

Just to forget what a mess her life had become in the space of three days…

* * *

**Not much Alec here but maybe next chapter I'll do a flashback?**

**Tell me what you think! **


	3. Memories

**Rizza's outfit on my profile! **

**I do not own Twilight!**

**READ! IMPORTANT!**

**I find Alec's character very hard to write, since we don't actually know much about him other then the fact he is Jane's twin, he seems less….sadistic….in a way and that his power is sense deprivation. Also I do think his attitude would be altered like Marcus' was after he lost the love of his life, why can't Alec be a ruthless guard member and still hold an epic forbidden love story with a girl across the freakin' Atlantic? He would be affected by her 'death' and her return in different ways…**

**So yes Alec is probably OOC, but aren't we all 'out of character' when we're in love?**

**So forgive me for OOC Alec…**

* * *

_**-NEW ORLEANS 1922-**_

_She was way too young to be here…._

_And normally she wouldn't be but it was her brother's twenty-first and for one night she was allowed enter her father's speakeasy 'Elsa's' named for her Irish mother for one night only._

_Honestly she only recognised about five people other then her family and her Dad's 'friends.'_

_And those were her brother's friends as well as his fiancé. _

_She sat alone in a corner swirling a glass of alcohol she really shouldn't have been allowed take off the trays various men were carrying around._

_But still she couldn't bring herself to drink it._

_She hadn't even noticed when he walked in too focused on swirling the bourbon and trying to find a way out of the place quickly._

"_Little young to be here don't you think?" She looked up briefly to meet the black eyes of a boy._

"_Right…and you are what sixteen years old?" She asked dryly._

"_You'd be surprised." He said slipping into the booth across from her._

"_I doubt it." She told him. _

_He was beautiful, unearthly beautiful with pale skin and dark hair flicked over his forehead perfectly, and an accent that was so…._

"_Italian?" She asked him._

"_No. English, but I've spent a lot of time in Italy."_

"_Really? Then what brings you to the Big Easy?" She asked him._

"_Business, myself and my brother."_

"_Business?" She raised an eyebrow. "Then what brings you to Elsa's?"_

"_There's someone here I need to speak too. I guess I came on a good night."_

"_A bad one actually." She told him. "It's a birthday party; supposed to be private…which begs the question what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Swearing isn't ladylike." He teased her dodging the question._

"_Hm….I'm not a lady…I'm something else entirely." She told him. _

_He bit his lip; she was too good at this, too young to be this good at this…_

"_Who are you?" He asked her._

"_I'm out of here. Good luck with your….business…" She told him standing up and giving him a little wink before leaving him sitting alone in the booth._

_She collected her coat and left the club, his eyes watching her the entire time…_

**-VOLTERRA ITALY, PRESENT DAY-**

He remembered the day like it was yesterday, her scent had hit him as soon as he walked into that blasted place where he was supposed to meet the leader of the New Orleans coven who was suffering from a rogue nomad coven problem that had taken over the French Quarter and was creating havoc.

But her scent had wafted over to him over the liquor, the smoke and the other humans inside Elsa's.

Sitting in the corner completely alone no older then fifteen, maybe sixteen but that was pushing it.

Demetri had laughed at him from the other side of the bar when she walked away from him.

He had growled at the tracker annoyed and made the decision that the next time he caught her scent he'd sick his teeth into her neck and be done with it.

He would not be put under the spell of the amazing smelling girl.

He didn't know if she was 'la tua cantante' as he didn't completely want her blood but her scent was…

Intoxicating.

In its own homely way.

A mix of spices and honey, the faintest hint of warm freshly baked bread.

It changed when she became a vampire, the spices becoming more prominent but so did the bread; the honey was gone, replaced by almost a…smoky essence.

He couldn't put his finger on it but it was…just…

Different.

She wasn't his Melarisa anymore, he'd loved her for her gentleness and innocence despite her cold front, and she saw past his own cold calculating Volturi guard mask and saw Alec.

"You're actually a very ugly person…." She had told him tilting her head to the side and smiling when his mouth dropped.

"I'm joking…." She said grinning. "Darling you need to lighten up!"  
No girl had ever spoken to him like that….ever.

Even his sister spoke to him as though they were strangers now. Every other vampire female he'd ever met was frightened of him, his reputation and he'd preferred it that way.

He didn't like it when she wormed her way into his cold un-beating heart with smart remarks and shy smiles.

His return to New Orleans had been short lived as the families home had been burnt down and rebuilt for a new family for some stupid reason and the DeSantez family were all supposed to be in a grave yard somewhere out in the bayou….

Now a century later a vampire Melarisa more bad-tempered, more attitude-filled, more powerful and more….beautiful.

For a vampire she'd never looked more alive….

And he really didn't know was that a good or bad thing.

"You okay?" Demetri asked entering his room without knocking. (Again.)

"I just saw the girl whose death I just very recently put behind me, alive, immortal…for over ninety years….and she didn't look for me." Alec replied. "So no. I am _**not**_ okay."

"She doesn't or didn't remember." Demetri told him. "Aro saw it in Edward's thoughts, she's missing or she was missing two years Alec, guess which two."

Alec looked up at the tracker. "No…"

"Alec there's a very big chance she doesn't remember anything…or she's only just starting to remember, you, me, any of…whatever you two had….or very possibly have."

If his heart could break it would have right there. Alec had spent twelve hundred years as a vampire and loved, if it was love only once.

And that was Melarisa, or Rizza as she now called herself.

"Do you think…she'll ever remember how she felt…?"  
"Alec a love like that doesn't go away."  
"I'm not sure if it was love anymore."  
"Keep telling yourself that. Because no smile has met you're eyes since you were told she was dead." Demetri stated heading for the door.

"Alec never lose hope on finding someone you love again." The tracker told him. "I did, and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself…"  
"You got your happy ending though!" Alec announced angrily.

"And who's to say you won't?" The tracker asked before leaving the room.

* * *

**Don't 'cha just love Demetri?**

**#Team-Volturi!  
please review! **


	4. More Work

**Do not own Twilight!**

**I'm not really happy about how this chapter….flowed if you know what I mean…**

**What do you think?**

**Rizza's dress for flashback on profile!**

**READ! READ! READ! IMPORTANT! READ!**

**I forgot to state that in this Alec was turned at sixteen not thirteen…**

**Okay? Thanks!**

* * *

"What you mean you've seen her?" Rizza asked not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Victoria, she's coming back." Alice told them.

"Fantastic let's go redhead hunting!" She smiled not looking up from playing video games with Emmett and Jasper.

"Of course you'd say that." Edward stated folding his arms.

"In my mind I'm flipping you the bird." She told him killing some more zombies.

Emmett chuckled and Jasper gave a slight grin as well.

"So what are we going to do with dark haired and clumsy?" The New Orleans asked her family throwing down her controller as Emmett won. (This time.)

Edward growled.

"Er…I mean what are we going to do with Miss Trip-Over-Her-Own-Shadow Bella Swan?" She asked smiling sarcastically.

"I'm taking her to see her mom for a few days, as a precaution."

"You're the fastest one here Edward is that wise?" Jasper asked.

"No." Rizza replied for him.

"I'm going; with her." He told them narrowing his eyes at his adopted sister.

"Okay! Okay! You're a mind reader Edward; you're not going to be able to shoot lasers with your eyes any time soon. I'm not frying so stop trying!" Rizza told him and he growled.

She quirked an eyebrow basically saying; try me.

He snarled.

She chuckled.

He growled again.

She smiled.

His grip on the counter top tightened.

"Okay enough you two! That's marble!" Esme told them lovingly but sternly.

"Yeah listen to mom! Bullying your little sister, for shame!"  
"That's not what she said!" Edward replied.

"It's what I heard." She shrugged before leaving the room.

"I'm never gonna win with her am I?" He asked.

"Not a chance." Alice said from the corner of the room head in a book.

-SATURDAY NIGHT-

The Cullen family minus Edward stood in a clearing in the forest Alice in the middle at the front Rizza directly behind her backs turned from each other.

Alice was a Seer, but Rizza loved to track and hunt.

"You sure this is where you saw her?" Carlisle asked.

"She's almost here." Alice said.

Rizza nodded, she felt…something…

A few more seconds of silence…

"ON YOUR LEFT!"

They took off. Speeding through the trees after the red-haired menace.

Victoria jumped over a ledge landing on a rock.

"Wait! She's in their territory now!" Carlisle told his family.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Rizza stated as she started to run beside Victoria the river and the boundary line dividing them.

The wolves appeared out of nowhere on their side also chasing Victoria.

"She'll get away!" Esme shouted.

"NO SHE WON'T!"  
She jumped again, landing on their side as Rizza and Emmett charged up behind her.

After she jumped again it became very clear what Emmett was going to do.

"EMMETT NO!"

He jumped anyway, a wolf, a large one appeared out of nowhere and threw Emmett back over the boundary line and into the river…..

Victoria got away.

"We'll get her next time." Carlisle said as they got inside their home.

"There shouldn't be a next time." Rizza told him knocking over a lamp as she stomped up the stairs.

-A FEW DAYS LATER-

"Rizza."

"Yeah?" She looked up at Jasper.

"Someone's been in Bella's house, a vampire we don't know…."  
"On it." She stated standing up flashing over to her jacket and putting it on. "Let's go hunting boys." She told him and Emmett who'd also appeared.

It was….disappointing to say the least as they returned with absolutely nothing…

Not good for Rizza's track record but dude she wasn't Demetri! Tracking was something she picked up because no one else in the family would really go it and well…she liked being able to find things.

She did when she was a kid….in the 1920s.

"Who is it?" Carlisle asked. "Someone we know?"

"I didn't recognise his scent." Edward said.

"A nomad passing through?"  
"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive." Rosalie said as the three Cullen's entered.

"Scent disappeared five miles south of Bella's house." Rizza told them. "Probably had a car waiting. This wasn't an accident or a passerby. This was intentional."

"Someone's orchestrating this." Carlisle said.

"Victoria?" Bella frowned.

"I would have seen her decide." Alice shook her head.

"It has to be the Volturi." Edward said.

"That scent wasn't Alec's or Demetri's." Rizza stated distantly. "I know them."

"I don't think it's the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions too."  
"So we keep looking." Emmett stated.

"Oh joy…" Rizza said dryly.

"We'll also take shifts guarding Bella and her house."  
"Another protection detail?" Rosalie asked.

"I actually have to agree with this one. So not only do we have to look after Bella and Charlie but I'm probably going to be doing most of the tracking and we usually work in pairs so there's that and the fact we have to eat." Rizza said. "This is quickly becoming Mission Impossible and not the movie." She stated dryly.

"Rosalie, Rizza…"  
"No they're right." Bella said. "You can't protect me, watch my dad and search for the intruder…"  
"And look for Victoria." Rosalie told her.

"Yep there's also that, thank for Rosalie." Rizza nodded. "Let's add that to the chore list for the Vegetarian Vampire Family."

"…And keep yourselves feed." Bella finished.

"I'm not leaving you here defenceless!" Edward said.

"Well I'm not going to let you starve! And I wouldn't be unprotected I have…"  
"What?"

"Ar-Ar-A-Ooo!" Rizza fake howled dryly.

"…The Wolves."

Of course Edward hated this idea but it wasn't just about rivalry anymore. It was about Bella's safety and Charlie's.

In the days that followed they somehow managed to work together, wolves taking over for Cullen's could hunt.

It wasn't exactly an easy alliance.

Bella noticed Rizza rarely ever had 'guard duty' and her attendance record at school had gone down to maybe two days a week.

According to Edward the New Orleans native had grown frustrated with tracking the intruder's scent and had almost turned it into a 'pet project.'

To him it almost seemed like a distraction for her.

"From her real problems." He told Bella.

"Real problems?"

"Rizza's memories, the parts she was missing have either come back or are very quickly returning after Italy…flashes in her mind that if she could, she'd probably have a headache." He stated dryly.

*FLASHBACK*  
_**-NEW ORLEANS 1922-**_

"_You don't fear me?" The vampire asked her._

"_Should I be?" She asked him. She touched his face. "You're eyes are black. You need to feed." She said._

_It wasn't a question._

"_Yes." He replied. "And that's why you should be afraid of me."  
"Why because your eyes go from red to black when you're hungry? I'm shaking in my boots." She told him._

"_You should fear the fact I'm hungry…..you should fear my very nature."  
"You do know you say fear a lot right?" She told him. "I'm not afraid of you Alec. If anything you're afraid of me."_

"_And how did you come to that conclusion?"_

"_You're natural instinct is to….eat me?" _

_He chuckled. "For lack of a better word. Yes."_

"_Exactly and…just guessing here…you haven't been able to 'eat' me. And that makes you frightened…it makes you scared…I frighten you…"_

"_Should I be?" He asked her._

_She turned to face him as they arrived outside her house, the weather was cloudy and the rain had just stopped so he was free to walk around freely without worrying of him giving off diamonds when the light hit him._

"_I don't know. You tell me." She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek before using her key to open the door to her home._

_She winked at him briefly before shutting the door…._

* * *

**Two chapters? In one day?**

**HELL YEAH! ;)**


	5. Alliance

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Outfit for graduation ceremony and the party on profile!**

* * *

"Seattle is in a state of terror police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer reporting live…." The news caster said just before Carlisle turned it off.

"Well this is an unwelcome development." Rizza stated blandly.

"It's getting worse." He said. "We've got to do something."  
"It takes more then one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting….quite a few more." Jasper said.

"You think…?" Rizza asked frowning. "It could be…"  
He nodded.

"Ah fuck." She cursed and ignored the look Carlisle gave her that clearly said 'language!'

"Undisciplined, conspicuous…." Jasper trailed off.  
"It's newborns." Edward said.

"Ding, ding, ding…got it in one." Rizza said dryly. "If we didn't have enough on our plate…."

"So…what like new vampires?" Bella asked.

"It's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst…." Jasper nodded.

"Something to look forward too…." Emmett said to Bella.

Rizza chuckled lightly.

"No one's trained these newborns but this isn't random." Jasper said.

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle stated.

"Well now we're definitely going to Seattle." Emmett nodded.

"An army of vampires?" Bella asked.

"And they've been created to fight…" Jasper said.  
"We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Edward frowned.  
"Maybe that's why they were made, listen if we don't put a stop to them the Volturi will." Carlisle said.

"And we all know where they'll stop on the way back." Rizza nodded.

"I'm surprised they've let it go on this long." Carlisle frowned.

"Maybe they're behind it."

They all looked at him.

"In Italy…I read Aro's mind he wants me and Alice…and Rizza to join him…he knows we'll never choose them as long as our family is still alive." Edward told them.

"An army would solve that for him." Jasper said.

"And I know where they'd get the idea….." Rizza stated. "The last massive vampire war….New Orleans 1922."

Suddenly, the idea of the Volturi being behind this became a lot more real.

When Bella was having her wrist bandaged up again when Emmett, Jasper and Rizza came in it was….

Honestly?

A bit of a novelty at this point.

"Tried to walk and chew gum at the same time Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Or did you tie your shoelaces without Edward there to help you?" The New Orleans vampire grinned.

"I punched a werewolf in the face." She admitted.

"Well ain't you a badass." Rizza said raising an eyebrow.

"You're gonna be one tough little newborn."

"Tough enough to take you on." She smiled and Rosalie threw down her paper and stormed out.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett said.

"Any leads?" Edward asked.

"No sign of the intruder." Jasper said.

"…Again…" Rizza muttered before speaking up. "But Victoria keeps making appearances."

"So?" Edward prodded.

"So what? She's _hard to catch_ and if you haven't noticed! Why don't you track her? Oh wait! You can't because you're too afraid to leave Bella's side…oh and you're _shit_ at tracking."

"Rizza!"  
"What? I'm fucking angry!" She snapped at Carlisle before turning back to Edward. "I'm also fucking starving…so I'd get Clumsy out of the house before I sink my teeth into her."

He snarled. "You wouldn't!"  
"Wanna bet?" She growled.

They exploded into an argument which ended with her slapping his so hard across the face a small crack appeared on his marble skin.

"I don't owe you anything! You don't even trust me anymore! Reading my mind whenever you can! Always listening in when Esme asks me do I want to talk about my memories coming back. What do you think? I'm with the Volturi because I 'saw' a guy I thought loved me? News flash I don't do the Romeo and Juliet bullshit!" She knocked over a wooden coffee table as she stormed out pausing at the door to look over her shoulder. "Why is it always you anyway? Why do you get the happy ending?" She slammed the door on her way out.

"What was that about….?" Esme asked walking frowning.

"She's frustrated, she can't track the intruder, and she's not able to feed because she also has to watch for Victoria…plus all of a sudden she can remember when she had a…had a mate…." Emmett said and looked at Edward. "And you're not helping…flaunting the fact that you've got Bella…and she's got no one…"

The graduation ceremony she sat with her 'parents'; out of town relatives of Jasper, Alice and Edward (Emmett and Rosalie having 'graduated' last year.) stole glances at the abnormally beautiful family.

"Make as many mistakes as you can because one day when they ask you what you want to be, you won't have to guess…you'll know." Jessica, valedictorian said.

Rizza had to smile. "Girl makes a lot of sense." She said to herself but Carlisle smiled beside her anyway.

-PARTY-

She was walking down the stairs with Alice when she froze.

"Alice?" She asked.

No answer.

"Alice what did you see?" Bella asked coming up to her, one of the wolves (who let the dog in?) Jacob coming to stand with her.

"The decisions been made." She said.

"You're not going to Seattle." Bella said.

"They're coming here…"

"I'll get the family together!" Rizza said heading back upstairs.

They gathered in Carlisle's study and locked the door, the Cullen's on one side, the wolves on the other.

Carlisle paced.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice said.

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Carlisle said.

"Who's behind it?"  
"I didn't see anyone I recognised….maybe one." She frowned and Edward read her mind.

"I know his face…he's local. Riley Biers…." Edward said.

"He didn't start this. No newborn is that smart or that stupid." Rizza sighed. "Whoever did this is staying out of the action. Playing with the blind spots in your visions." She told Alice.

"Either way. There's an army coming and there's not enough of us to protect the town."

"Hold on…what damn army?" Jacob asked.

"Newborns." Rizza replied.

"Our kind." Carlisle said.

"What are they after?" Another wolf asked.

"They were passing around Bella's scent. Her red blouse." Alice said.

"They're after Bella?" Jacob sucked in a breath.

"Isn't everyone these days?" Rizza said to herself.

"What the hell does this mean?" Jacob asked.

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Carlisle told him.

The wolves looked at each other then nodded.

"Alright. We're in."

"No! You'll get yourselves killed no way!" Bella said.

"I wasn't asking for permission." Jacob deadpanned.

"…Edward." Bella said turning to the vampire.

"Yes because he'll listen to…Edward..." Rizza huffed.

"If it means more protection for you…then yes." Edward said.

"Jacob do you think Sam will agree to….an understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as we get to kill _some_ vampires." He said.

"Jasper?" Carlisle turned his son.

"They'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't even know they exist. It'll give us an edge."  
"It'll be a fight we couldn't lose if we tried." Rizza nodded.

"We'll need to co-ordinate." Carlisle stated.

"Carlisle!" Bella pleaded. "They'll get hurt."

"Oh my god someone take her outside…" Rizza groaned. "I can't get sick and she's giving _me_ a headache!"

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle said to Jacob.

"Right. Name the time and place!"  
"Jake…you don't have to do this…you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella begged.

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together." He told her. "You are the one who wanted us to get along remember?"

-LATER-

The party ended and the Cullen's changed from party clothes into training gear.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yep…let's go teach some big dogs new tricks." Rizza stretched.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while!**

**Please review!**

**Xxx**


End file.
